<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelley The Raven by thecomfortofoldstorries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232165">Shelley The Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries'>thecomfortofoldstorries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked Up Idiots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Meet the Family, Multi, Soft geraskier, Talk of sex, Tattoo Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Tattoo Artist Yennefer of Vengerburg, Tattoos, bird tattoo, goofy fluff, its cute ass lil brunch, lil saucy at the end but nothing big, meeting the friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier go to brunch with Yen and Triss<br/>honestly idk what else to say</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked Up Idiots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelley The Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sweetheart, why are you so nervous? The girls love you.” Jaskier fixed the collar on the emerald green dress shirt he’d gotten for Geralt for his birthday. Three weeks was a little early in the relationship for birthday presents, but Jaskier had said he just looked ‘too good in green and I couldn’t resist’.</p>
<p>Geralt swallowed and cracked his neck, “They’re your friends. I want them to like me.”</p>
<p>“They adore you! Even in your monstrous zipper pants,” Jaskier giggled, cupping Geralt’s cheeks in his hands and placing a quick peck on his nose.</p>
<p>“Not my pants,” Geralt grumbled, wiggling his nose and earning a quick kiss on the lips, “Should I shave?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“Jask. Please. I don’t know how fancy this place is, just get me ready,” Geralt whined wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and leaning into him with most of his weight, his head resting on his shoulder. </p>
<p>One high messy bun and a failed experiment with a necklace later, they were off to meet Yen and Triss for brunch. Hugs were exchanged all around and Geralt was rather pleasantly surprised to be included, even if Yen whispered in his ear that he looked much better in jeans with a smug smirk. They sat down and grilled Geralt for a few minutes until their server showed up. Jaskier’s hand didn’t leave Geralt’s knee the whole time, a gentle reminder that it wasn’t a job interview or interrogation. Even so, Geralt was grateful when Triss steered the conversation away from him. </p>
<p>“Mmh, yes. Mary Shelley is the baddest literary bitch. Don’t try to hit me with that ‘Agatha Christie’ shit right now J,” Yennefer waved her breadstick at Jaskier like they’d had this conversation more than twice, “The woman kept her dead husband’s calcified heart and lost her virginity on her family’s grave. That’s metal as fuck.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded, “So you did Shelley the Raven?”</p>
<p>Triss grinned and Yen looked between Geralt and Jaskier with wide eyes and a surprised smile like she’d just been told a secret, “Oh, you’ve met Shelley and the ladies?”</p>
<p>“Alfie and Chad are ladies?” Geralt shot Jaskier a grin that bubbled into a full-blown smile with how red his boyfriend’s cheeks were. </p>
<p>“Alfie is short for Alfina. Chad is just the bastard child and an asshole.” Jaskier explained, resting his elbows on the table and covering his face with his hands.</p>
<p>There was clearly an inside joke or embarrassing story to go with this and Geralt was doing his best to wait patiently for it. </p>
<p>Yen tapped the boy’s shins under the table with her Docs, “You two boned didn’t you? Like with<em> feeling</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yennefer,” Triss’ tone was full of warning, but her expression was gleeful, “He didn’t have to <em>show</em> him the ladies.” </p>
<p>Geralt blushed and took a too-big swig of coffee that burned the roof of his mouth while Jaskier heaved a deep sigh. </p>
<p>“Oh shit, you totally boned,” Triss gasped.  </p>
<p>Jaskier wrapped an arm around Geralt’s and hid his face in his shoulder as he mumbled, “Can we stop calling it ‘bone’?”</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>gods</em> tell me<em> everything</em>.” Yen laid her hands flat on the table and leaned over so her hair was brushing the empty plate. </p>
<p>Triss gave a long-suffering sigh, “You don’t have to say anything,” She addressed Geralt directly as she rubbed a hand over Yennefer’s shoulders, “She just gets very worked up over new relationships.”</p>
<p>Yen sat back and crossed her arms as the server set down everyone’s breakfast, “It was the first date wasn’t it? That’s the only reason you’d be blushing so much.”</p>
<p>Geralt and Jaskier shared a look, both of them trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Jask squeaked, “that’s the only reason.”</p>
<p>Triss’ eyes went wide and Geralt didn’t have to know her well to know she put the pieces together, but to her credit she said nothing. Yen eyed them the rest of brunch, even as the conversation moved on and Jaskier recovered his ability to speak. </p>
<p>When they’d gotten back to Geralt’s place Jaskier’s phone fell off the counter from a ridiculous number of messages that came flooding in at once. </p>
<p>Geralt came up for air from where he was leaving little nibble marks on Jaskier’s shoulder as they laid on his bed, “You gonna get that?”</p>
<p>Jaskier hooked a leg over his hip, and shook his head, “It’s just Yen. Triss probably told her we defiled the studio.” </p>
<p>“Mmmm, good. I wasn’t done.” Geralt purred, nipping at Jaskier’s collarbone and drawing a breathy whine from his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Suffice it to say, brunch was a success. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>